That Bike
by Rosalie2425
Summary: Mike and Harvey are heading home during a storm, and Harvey offers Mike a ride, but he'll have to stay the night. Mike grudgingly agrees, and the night takes a turn neither expected.


"Doing more research for your boss?"

I sighed heavily, pausing in my typing to look up at the chubby-faced man leaning over the wall of my cubicle, his face inquiring though senile. "No. Just finishing a background check of my most recent client." I stand up, clicking the print button on the document and then closing out, leaving my computer screen blank as I walk past Louis and into the copier room, waiting by a printer, my hands shoved into the pocket's of my pants.

Louis makes a 'humph' of unhappiness, "I heard that Harvey was going to let you go."

I look up from the printer, my gaze heavy with disbelieve, "Yes, and I didn't graduate from Harvard." Which I hadn't, but putting in hints like that every now and then would always steer Louis away from suspicion, and lead him to think I had enough confidence in myself to question my graduating of Harvard.

"Look, I have a VERY busy night ahead of me, how about we leave your harassing me here and continue tomorrow, okay?" I grab my papers from the machine, walking away before he could answer.

I wait in front of the elevator, tapping my foot impatiently, making the bag around my torso move with every tap, knowing that outside the sky was slowly but surely turning gray, and then the fat drops of rain would follow.

"Where you going to in such a rush, Pup?" The calm, cool, collected voice of Harvey sent chills down my spine. "Just ready to get home." I say tensely.

Just his presence made me nervous, like if I breathed wrong he would drill me.

The elevator door opened, and I gratefully jumped in, punching the ground floor button, Harvey strolling in casually behind me.

The elevator ride seemed to last forever, me standing close to the door in sheer awkwardness, while Harvey stood calmly, a faint smile playing on his lips. "What?" I manage to say, curious, "What's so funny?"

"Oh…nothing." He turned his head slightly; seeming to collect himself then turned his head back as the elevator doors slid open.

I walk out, almost jogging to my bike outside, where it was already dark from the overcast. I grimace, making an internal groan at the thought of having to ride through the rain.

I walk miserably over to my bike, fumbling with the lock. "You're still riding that damn bike?" Harvey's voice was slightly harsh, tinted with surprise and heavy with disapproval. "Yeah…" I mumble, my cheeks going warm from embarrassment.

We sit there quietly for a bit, and just when I've almost gotten my lock undone, Harvey lets out a long breath and says, "Just get in the car, I'll take you home."

I freeze and turn slowly, my hands holding the handlebars, "Why?" I say.

He grimaces hard at me, his car keys in his hand, pointing to his sleek black car parked next to the curb. In the distance, I can see the rain starting to move our way. "I'm not being seen with you on that."

I blink, looking at my bicycle in surprise, never having thought that I embarrassed Harvey by riding it. "But…how will I get to work to-" then it hits me and my head snaps up, starring at Harvey, my face shifting into a grimace, "I'm NOT sleeping at your place."

He snorts, looking at his car, "Wuss." He stands there, and as I'm just about to unlock my bike, he says, "Look. Just let me take you to my place, I don't need you riding home in the rain, because if you crash and die, I lose my work slave, which means more work for me. And besides, I KNOW you don't want to ride your bike in that weather." He motions toward the rain, covering most of the city.

I look at Harvey for a while, his eyes staring into mine, and as I feel my face begin to flush, a big fat rain droplet lands on my head. I glance up, the rain having reached us.

I sigh, locking my bike back up, "Fine."

The rain hits, and before I can even relock my bike, I'm soaking wet.

I turn back around, thinking I see a smile on Harvey's face, but it's gone in a second and leaves me wondering if I just imaged it.

Harvey's apartment door swings open to a large room, and Harvey walks in, tossing his keys onto a granite counter, as I stand in the doorway looking at the huge apartment in envy.

I walk in, laying my bag beside a black chair, looking around as I follow Harvey through the apartment.

"I have dry, spare clothes in the top drawer of the wooden dresser," Harvey says as I follow him into his bedroom, the bed big enough for at least three people, with a small hallway leading to what looked like the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower." Harvey says, taking his jacket off and laying it on the bed, then walking down the hallway.

The door to the bathroom shuts loudly, echoing in the empty house.

I look around, whistling in appreciation at the large room, running my hand along the bed sheets, and walking up to the dresser.

I pull the drawer open, investigating the piles of clothes, ending up with a white t-shirt and dark red pajama bottoms.

I take my jacket off, folding it then laying it on the bed, loosening my tie until it fell off with ease. I unbutton my shirt, yanking it out of my pants from being tucked in. I leave it opened as I glanced around once more, unbuckling my belt and yanking my pants off, and folding them on top of the jacket, taking the button-up off and laying it down, yanking the red pajama pants on, goose bumps rising up on my skin from the feeling of warmth.

The shirt turns out to be a size too big, but I wear it anyway. I walk back into the extravagant living room, sitting on the chair next to my bag, turning on a lamp next to the chair and pulling out documents from my bag, grabbing a pen and starting to scan the pages.

I hear a door open and I look up, reluctant for the break from the work. There's silence and for a while I think I just imagined it, but then Harvey walks out of his room, a towel tied loosely around his waist.

I feel my face go completely red. The towel is hanging off his hips, and his muscular chest and stomach are gleaming with water. I look away, clearing my throat, "Mind putting some clothes on, Harvey?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Harvey smirk, "Sorry, the laundry room is on the other side of the house." He walks past the living room, and I hear a door open and close and I sigh heavily, my ears and face hot.

"God, I need to get a grip." I shake my head quickly, trying to get the image out of my head as I return back to my documents, though I couldn't pay attention, the image still stuck in my mind.

If the towel had only sagged a bit more, it could have easily fallen off. Like it matters? He'd think I was a total faggot for looking at him without anything on. He probably already thought it from that little stare down I just had with his abs. But…only if he did care about me, the way I do him. The image creeps back into my mind, only this time I grow the balls to go yank his towel off and press myself against him, his breath hot against my face. God, I'd do anything for- "Why are you working?" I jump, my heart racing as I fling my hand up to grip my chest. "Jesus, Harvey. I think you just gave me a heart attack." He looks at me, raising an eyebrow, "Just don't get blood on my furniture or rug." I look at him, my eyes unwillingly trailing down his body. He had on boxers and a black t-shirt. "So what ARE you working on?" I jerk my eyes up to his face, "Huh? Oh. Just something stupid." I sigh, placing the documents on the floor, rubbing my head, "I don't know, but I need a shower."

"Well, you'll have to wait for the water heater to heat back up." He looks at me, his eyes dragging down me like he was processing what insult to say about my choice of clothing. "Good look for you." Harvey says, his voice lifeless. I blink, stuttering out, "T-Thanks?" He walks over to me, picking up the papers and looking them over. "Ah. This was originally my case, but I didn't think it was enough of a challenge. So I told Jessica to give it to you." He flips a page, and I look at him in disbelief, standing up, "Oh, so I'm not good enough for anything with a 'challenge'? I just get what you don't want?"

I knew I was throwing an ungrateful temper tantrum, but I had steam that needed to be blown off. Harvey looks at me, one eyebrow raised as he searches my face then sighs, flipping the page back to the first. "Look. I'm working you up. You'll get challenging cases, once you've EARNED it." He tosses them to the floor, and in that instant I realize how close we are, our bodies almost touching.

I look down, my face slightly flushing, half from embarrassment of complaining about being able to have this job, and half from us being so close.

"I'm sorry…" I mumble, looking to the side, keeping my gaze away from him.

"Hey," the gentleness in his voice surprises me enough that I jerk my head up to look at him, and his face is tense and hard, but underneath it's gentler, almost understanding, "I was in your position once, too. I just worked my way up to how I am now. You'll get there eventually."

There's a long silence, the tension almost tangible. "Thanks, Harvey. For letting me stay here and the clothes and all…you really didn't have to." "Hey, no problem." He smiles crookedly, "Just don't mention it. I have a reputation to keep up." He places his hand on my shoulder, and I jerk slightly at the touch, surprised, and amazed, that Harvey would even have a caring side to him.

Harvey realizes what he did and jerks his hand back, taking a step backwards, "Look. I'm going to go lay down. The heat should be back on, just keep it down." He stalks away, not to his bedroom, but somewhere else in the endless apartment.

I sigh, walking to the bathroom, mumbling under my breath, "This night isn't going to end well."

God, I have to watch myself around Mike. Pulling moves like THAT will definitely send the wrong signal: that I actually might CARE about him, which is utterly absurd.

I look around the study, sitting on the edge of my seat, my hands covering my face, trying to think past the haze in my head.

This was a bad idea. Inviting him over was a horrible decision. But damn, he looked good. I always knew the businessman look never worked for Mike, but the pothead look was a definite yes.

I lean back, sighing. What was I going to do? I rub my forehead, "Jesus Christ, that little twit is too good looking for his own good."

I stand up, walking to my room. I grab my suit, laying it on the dresser when I hear footsteps approaching, and I turn my head from folding to see Mike standing in my dark sweats and I grimace, noticing greatly how he has no shirt on. I turn back to folding, putting the suit away in a drawer. "So kid, you gonna finish that work tonight?"

I look up at Mike and he shrugs, looking away. "I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Slacking off work I see." I see him tense and I smirk, "Kidding."

I go back to folding the clothes in the drawer, and when Mike talks again I'm surprised at how close he is. "Listen, Harvey…I have a question." "Shoot," I say, closing the drawer and turning around. "Well, just wondering, but, why haven't you settled down and married?" I narrow my eyes, "Isn't that a little personal?" He blinks then starts to get flustered, "No- I mean, yes. It is personal. I was just…well…"

"Well what, k-" I'm broken off when Mike's lips push against mine, hesitant and unsure. He breaks away after I use every fiber of my being to not kiss him back, and scolding myself for even wishing that I had.

I look at the ground, disappointed. I had really thought he might've kissed me back. I sigh, angry with myself and the world now for being so stupid. "I'm sorry, Harvey-" his lips smash against mine, hard and confident, and for a minute I'm stunned before I kiss him back, pulling away as he pushes me back onto the bed, crawling on top of me. "H-Harvey-" "I've been waiting to do that for a long time, Kid." I blink, blushing in surprise.

Our lips collide again, and Harvey opens his mouth and I open mine, too, giving him access as his tongue fights for dominance with mine. I barely notice that he's taken my pajama bottoms off until he cups me and I moan into his mouth, my breath shaky for a second before regaining myself, or at least as much as I could, and work his shirt over his head, my hands lingering on his sculpted stomach.

We manage to roll over, and I force up enough courage to yank at his underwear. He gives me a look, a mix between concern, disbelief, and surprise. I work his boxers all the way off, and he kicks them off his ankles and to the floor.

I run my hand across his dick, blushing. I lean down, licking up his shaft. I glance up, his head is leaned back, and for a second I think he's going to moan, but he quickly bites down on his lower lip, and the only sound that comes out is a muffled pant.

I lick his hardened dick again before putting it in my mouth, half surprised at how big it is, and half not. With an ego like Harvey's you'd need a reason to be that cocky.

This time, Harvey moans, but its strangled sounding, and one of his hands tangles itself in my hair.

I go down slowly, smirking at his impatient grunt. I go deeper, starting to pick up a rhythm.

God, I want to murder this kid. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, I was still half expecting to wake up from this crazy dream. In the end, I had both my hands in his hair, forcing him to go deeper, but having to restrain myself, not wanting to hurt him, unlike the whore women I brought home with me.

When I came, I tried to pull Mike's head back as a warning, but he doesn't move. "Mike, I'm going to-" Mike shoves his head down, forcing a moan out as I cum, bucking my hips up and into him.

Mike leans back, coughing. I pant, leaning up and grabbing Mike's arm, "You okay? I tried warning."

Mike looks at me, smirking, "I know, I'm fine." His voice is a little shaky but I don't say anything. I blink, tensing again as he looks up at me, his face flushed, panting quietly, and a drip of cum still on his lip. I wipe it off with my thumb, grimacing as I push him over onto his back.

I yank the boxers down, smirking when I feel how hard he is. I manage to reach over to the nightstand and pull out a bottle of lube without falling off the bed. I quickly open it and slather it on dick before returning to Mike.

I spread his legs, pushing him up some into the air, his hands against the backboard of my bed. I position myself between his legs, looking down at him, "It's going to hurt." Mike nods stiffly, his whole body tensed. I loosen my grip on his thighs, running my thumb across his skin, "Don't tense so much." Mike nods, his body going only a bit more relaxed, and I push in, gasping at how tight he was.

Harvey was right. It hurt like a bitch. I bucked my hips more into the air, and it took me a second to realize I had yelled Harvey's name. We sat there for a second, panting while my walls tried to adjust to his size. I lean my head back, nodding stiffly, and Harvey pulled out, thrusting back in, gentler this time, though his thrusts became harder and harder each time.

I don't remember every telling him to fuck me harder or faster, but I heard my voice say it. The pain dulled after the third thrust, replaced by sheer ecstasy. I started to buck my hips in rhythm with him, one hand covering my mouth so I wouldn't be so loud.

Harvey started to slow down, thrusting deeper now, forcing moans out from behind my hands, my eyes closing.

I could tell he was ready to cum again, and any second I was, too. He made the last couple of thrusts count, making me scream to a point where I was embarrassing myself before I came, spurting on his chest and stomach, and him coming inside me, both of us moaning.

I went limp and he caught my arms, leaning back and bringing me with him. I laid my head under his chin, my hands on his chest, feeling the rise and fall from his breathing. We were both panting and for a long while neither of us said anything, Harvey had one arm around me, and we stayed like that for several minutes.

"I think I need another shower." I mumble tiredly. Harvey chuckled, sighing tiredly, "I think we both do."

"Mmmm, maybe in the morning." I mumble, my eyes already closed and half asleep, but awake enough to hear Harvey laugh in agreement, and kiss my forehead, whispering, "I do care about you."


End file.
